callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
DP-28
The DP-28 (Degtyaryova Pekhotny 1928) is a Russian light machine gun featured in most of the Russian WW II campaigns in the ''Call of Duty'' series. It can be easily identified by its unusual pan magazine and the distinctive stuttering sound it makes when firing, Call of Duty: United Offensive Campaign In'' Call of Duty: United Offensive '' the DP-28 weapon is the Soviet light machine gun and support weapon of choice. It has being high damage and accuracy, a relatively high ammo capacity but a slow rate of fire. It can deal one-shot kills at any range with headshots, or three bodyshots, but tends to be very rare, and ammo is very scarce. Multiplayer The DP-28 is issued to the Soviet team, and is their medium between a light machine gun and a support weapon. It can deal a one-shot kill if aimed at the head or two shots to the body at close to medium-long range, but beyond that, it takes two shots to the head to kill, or five to the body . Its small magazine and long reload time (longer than the other light machine guns) can prove to be a problem, as the user will find themselves reloading often and spending much of their time reloading. However, its recoil is low and easy to control. DP-28 UO.jpg|DP-28. DP-28 Iron Sights UO.jpg|View from deployed DP-28. Call of Duty: Finest Hour The DP-28 appears again in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. It can be found in most of the Russian missions, particularly when playing as Nikolai Badanov. The DP-28 is more or less the same as in Call of Duty: United Offensive - it has a 47 round pan magazine and a slow rate of fire, making it more controllable than other machine guns, and boasts high accuracy and damage. A new feature, however, as with many Call of Duty: Finest Hour machine guns, is the bipod, which inhibits the guns movement, but makes it much more accurate when prone. File:DP-28 FH.png File:DP-28 Iron Sights FH.png File:DP-28 3rd person FH.png File:DP-28 Side FH.png Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The DP-28 is not available to the player in the singleplayer campaign. The only times it is seen in the campaign are during the mission "Blood and Iron" where it can be seen being wielded by Russian infantry. Multiplayer The DP-28 is unlocked at level 13. It is an effective machine gun with a decent fire rate and a large ammo capacity of 47 rounds. It is the first of the "large capacity" machine guns available to the player. It is suggested to quickly single shot at long range, burst fire in mid ranges and fire in fully-automatic in close range to maintain accuracy. This weapon is the one of the more powerful machine guns and will kill in 3 hits at any distance (with exceptions such as penetration kills, against users with Juggernaut and/or Second Chance) and with Stopping Power it can kill with 2 hits at close to medium range. Compared to the MG42, Type 99 and Browning M1919, the DP-28 has a low rate of fire, which can be beneficial for spraying and keeping players suppressed. Double Tap is counterintuitive, as it increases the already high recoil, resulting in large amounts of shots needed to kill even at medium range due to the recoil, thus Stopping Power is a better choice. The DP-28 does not do well in Hardcore, having high recoil and a low rate of fire, which are both detrimental to the "First shot" nature of the game mode. However, it will kill in one hit at any range. Weapon Attachments *Bipod Gallery DP-28 WaW.png|DP-28. DP-28 Iron Sights WaW.png|DP-28 iron sights. Marine Raider DP-28 WaW.jpg|A Marine reloads a DP-28 in multiplayer. Trivia * In both single player and multiplayer mode, when the DP-28 is mounted, one bullet fire would be equal to a three bullet burst fire. This applies to the other mountable machine guns as well. * The rear sights of the DP-28 are very similar to the SVT-40. * In Call of Duty: World at War the DP-28's front iron sights are misaligned. * The DP-28 is sometimes referred to by players as the "Frisbee gun." This is because the magazine is flat and disc-shaped, like a Frisbee. ** Other players refer to it as the "Dinner Plate 28", due to the aforementioned magazine and the fact that it is a backronym for DP. * The mounted M1919 Browning on "Ring of Steel" has the firing sounds of a DP-28. Video Video:Call_of_Duty_World_at_War_DP-28 DP-28 gameplay in World at War Category:Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons